


i've been waiting for you

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Soulmate AU, finding your soulmate, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: 'When you inevitably met your soulmate, you’d kiss, cry, kiss again, and run off into the sunset.Gavin called bullshit on all of that.'or when RK900 is awoken, Gavin finally finds his soulmate.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	i've been waiting for you

In theory, this was how it worked: when you were born, a tattoo appeared on your body. Always words, written in the handwriting of your soulmate. When you _inevitably_ met your soulmate, they’d say those exact words to you and you’d respond with the words written on _their_ arm in _your_ handwriting. Then, you’d kiss, cry, kiss again, and run off into the sunset.

Gavin called bullshit on all of that. For starters, he didn’t have a tattoo. It didn’t always bother him so much. He convinced himself it was freeing, to choose who he wanted to be with instead of being forced together with someone the _universe_ knew he was meant to be with (who the fuck was the ‘universe’, anyways?). But as the years went by and everyone around him started finding their soulmate…. Gavin couldn’t deny he was lonely. _Okay, universe,_ he’d think. _I’m ready, now. Send em’ my way._ The universe, asshole that it was, never answered Gavin. He’d become cynical enough to believe that maybe he just didn’t have a soulmate. 

Gavin tried to avoid thinking about soulmates, but it was difficult. Especially when he had to work with Anderson and Connor. Androids- the pre-revolution world was shocked to find out- could have soulmates just like humans. It’d been one of the main arguments that androids really were alive. It’d been slow going to prove since only deviated androids had soulmate tattoos appear on their body. 

The three slowly checked out the space they were in, guns raised. It was an old CyberLife storehouse, now under New Jericho’s jurisdiction. Apparently, some of those CyberLife fucks had gone through a lot of trouble trying to keep this particular location a secret. Probably hoping to sell androids internationally for a quick buck. Of course, they’d failed to consider that Markus, leader of an _actual_ revolution, was not an idiot. Markus had asked the DPD to check it out, make sure it’s safe, and for Connor to deviate any androids they found and send them along to New Jericho.

Gavin was just about to comment the place seemed completely deserted when Connor called out from a dark corner of the storehouse. Gavin and Anderson made their way over to him. Connor stood in front of a huge, person sized container. “An RK900,” Connor said.

“RK?” Hank asked. “You mean like-”

“My successor, yes,” Connor said.

Gavin rolled his eyes. The way Connor and Anderson goggled at each other all day was vomit-worthy enough without the finishing each other’s sentences shtick.

Connor reached out and opened the container door. Cool white smoke wafted out, obscuring Gavin’s view of the android inside. Gavin figured Connor’s freaky android vision allowed him to see through the smoke, because he heard him gasp, then heard Anderson swear as Connor stumbled backwards into him.

Gavin stepped forward to see the android and nearly stumbled back himself. Inside the box was- Connor? Or at the very least Connor’s fraternal twin. No wonder Connor had been startled. The android appeared to be sleeping standing up, eyes closed.

“I have to wake him up,” Connor said, moving towards the android despite Anderson’s pitiful look of concern. “He’s not deviated, yet.” Connor took the android’s hand and closed his eyes, LED flickering yellow. Connor stepped back.

The android opened his eyes and stepped out of his container. Next to Connor, the android’s differences were more apparent. The android was taller than Connor, his hair a shade darker. And then there was those eyes, a shocking cool gray.

Suddenly, Gavin felt a burning sensation on his forearm. He doubled over in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Christ, Reed, what is it?” Anderson asked.

When the pain subsided, Gavin looked at his forearm in shock. The first words of his soulmate had appeared on his arm, written in perfect, blocky handwriting. _But why now?_ Gavin thought. _Why…_

Gavin looked up at the android, who was studying his own suddenly tattooed forearm with interest. The tattoo hadn’t seemed to pain him the way it did Gavin. He didn’t need to read the android’s tattoo to know what it said, written in his own shitty handwriting. Gavin met the android’s eyes. “ _Holy fucking shit._ ”

The android raised an eyebrow. Then, he said verbatim what had just been tattooed onto Gavin’s arm, voice dripping with sarcasm: “Don’t you have a way with words.” 

**Author's Note:**

> day 15! hope you enjoyed:) 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
